We propose to extend our observations on our large cohort of zinc treated patients with Wilson's Disease. A substantial number have been followed for ten years or longer on zinc therapy, and an even larger number for eight years or longer. Data will continue to be collected on a very large series of copper and clinical variables. Our patient groups include maintenance therapy, treatment of presymptomatic patients from the beginning, pregnant patients, and pediatric patients.